


#1 Fan

by chellonihaoma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, But nothing serious happens, Crack, Deliberately OOC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellonihaoma/pseuds/chellonihaoma
Summary: Yeah, I did another one. On the plus side though, this is the first thing I've ever written over 1,000 words. Go me!Y/N = your nameE/C = eye colourH/C = hair colourF/C = favourite colour
Relationships: Bi Boh Bi (Voltron)/Reader





	#1 Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did another one. On the plus side though, this is the first thing I've ever written over 1,000 words. Go me!
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> E/C = eye colour  
> H/C = hair colour  
> F/C = favourite colour

“Y/N, hurry up! We have to go now or we’re gonna miss the show!!!”

Your little sister continues yelling from the bottom of the stairs while you try your hardest to tune her out—after all, this mustache isn’t going to wax itself.

Ever since the concert was announced, you knew you had to get tickets. After all, you are Bii Boh Bi’s Number One FanTM—it wouldn’t do to miss one of his biggest events. Besides, you even managed to score front row seats AND backstage passes to meet your idol after the show. Sure, that meant your sister would be coming too, but that wasn’t a big deal. She always cheered alongside you and was content being the Number Three FanTM.

You still aren’t sure who the Number Two FanTM is. Although they are very famous online, they never give out any personal information, so they have remained anonymous.

When you finish your musings, you look in the mirror to make sure you are presentable for the concert.

Your wavy H/C hair shines under the light and there isn’t a stray hair in sight. Your mustache is groomed to perfection as well, adding at least 40% to your classiness. You even put on some makeup to make your E/C eyes pop and to make sure your navy blue skin doesn’t cause you to fade into the background, as it is wont to do. The only question remaining is which scarf to wear.

You search through your closet until you find the perfect one. It is a translucent F/C and has some nice E/C stripes. Even better, it matches your outfit!

“Are you done yet!?” your sister calls again, but you cut her off by arriving at the bottom of the staircase. “Oh good. Let’s go!”

You follow her out towards the ship. She chose a slightly less formal outfit, opting to wear a simple but stylish pink dress that provides a nice contrast against her turquoise skin. You’ve always been a bit jealous of the fact that she stood out in her appearance, but you suppose the universe must balance everything out somehow. Besides, at her age, you already had a proper mustache growing, whereas she only has a few random hairs—all of which are different colors.

As soon as you are seated in the ship, you close your upper eyes. Space travel always makes you sick when you try to watch with all four eyes. Two should be fine though.

You chat excitedly with your sister about what you hope will be included in the show and what special guests might be there. There are rumors that a paladin of Voltron is in the area and might show up. Now that the war is over, there won’t be any chance of an attack ruining the show, so it will be perfectly safe even if all of Voltron is there.

Before you know it, you arrive at the stadium. As early as you are, there is still a huge crowd, bustling to get in to their seats. You and your sister do your best to not get separated or trampled by everyone else there. It feels like it takes DECAPHEBES, but you finally get to your seats.

“I’m so excited!” you tell your sister over the cheers of the crowd.

These shows always draw a large audience, but this one in particular has over ten times as many beings as usual. You are even more grateful for your after-show backstage pass—trying to head home alongside everyone else would surely be a nightmare.

The stage lights turn on and a hush falls over the crowd. You lean forward in your seat and watch intently as Bii Boh Bi himself walks out onto the stage. The cheers around you are deafening and as Bii Boh Bi steps up to the mic, he meets your eyes and winks.

Your entire body flushes from the attention and you can only stare in wonder as the show begins.

——————

The lights dim until the spotlight focuses on Bii Boh Bi. The band starts playing and you listen as he begins to sweetly sing.

“Bi, bobo bibii! Boh bibiibi bi bobii, bohbi bii biibii bo bi bohbii bi, bii-bi bibobii boh bii.”

His voice practically lulls you into a trance and you are thoroughly enraptured by the entire performance. As it draws to an end the entire audience rises in a cheering, standing ovation. Bii Boh Bi smiles and thanks everyone before heading backstage.

——————

After the show is over, you and your sister push your way through the crowd to reach the stage. You make it just in time to see a masked individual escorting a familiar noodle-like figure away from the backstage room. Oh no! Someone is trying to kidnap Bii Boh Bi!

You chase after the two of them, hoping against all hope to overtake the kidnapper. The masked individual is just about to make their escape when to your delight, they trip over a fallen fencepost. The kidnapper tumbles to the ground, releasing the idol in an attempt to prevent injury. This is your chance! Taking advantage of their dazed state, you clear the fencepost and successfully pin them to the ground. While it’s enough to hold them for now, you know you can’t trap the kidnapper forever.

“Help!” You cry out. “Security! Someone!”

Sweat drips down your face as you wait. Catching your breath from the earlier chase, you glance around and ascertain the safety of Bii Boh Bi. When you look up, the security officers have finally arrived. You let out a breath you didn’t know were holding.

“This is 624 to Control.” One of the officers speaks into her radio. “The instigator has been apprehended and our VIP is safe.”

You are able to get up once the kidnapper has been handcuffed just in time to see your sister arrive at the scene.

“Woah! What happened?” she asks, looking around.

“I sure would like to find out myself.”

You turn to watch an officer unmask the kidnapper. As the mask is removed, light pink skin shows through and you hear a very familiar voice yelling.

“He’s mine, dang it!!! I deserve to be the Number One FanTM!!!”

Oh.

OH!

You didn’t expect the Number Two FanTM to be so… old.

He is surprisingly tall for a Roaken man, even at that age, but the three antennae on his head are a dead giveaway.

“How could a fan do such a thing!? That’s awful!” your sister exclaims, clinging to your arm.You shake your head. It’s beyond you. A squat officer covered in green fur grabs your shoulder.“Come on,” rasps a high-pitched voice. “You two need to go on home now. Thanks for your help.”

“So much for those backstage passes…” your sister mumbles.

As the officer begins to escort you out, ze is stopped by a superior who whispers something near where you assume zer ear must be.

“Really? I think that is a bad idea, but if he is insisting…” The furry officer releases you. “Mister Bii Boh Bi says he would like to speak with you.”

Your eyes widen as he comes over to you.

“Biibi bohboh bi, bii biboh bii. Bobohbii bo bibii bo biibobiibi bibo biibibi boh bi biibibo! Bii boh bobibii, boh biibii bo bii!”

Your face flushes a bright green that rivals your sister’s complexion.

“A-are you sure!? I really didn’t do enough to deserve a private show! Really, it’s fine!”

“Boh! Biibo bohbibo bo biboh bohbobii biibiboh bii!”

Your sister’s shocked face is the last thing you see when a small pair of lips press against your cheek.

——————

You wake up in your bed back home, the TV is on and the door is open.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Your mother smiles. “You made quite the headline last night!”

The newscaster is halfway through the story, but you can only process four words: “hero”, “Bii Boh Bi”, “Y/N”, and “dating.”

——————

“Dear, Y/N fainted again!”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I invented a new language trying to write Bii Boh Bi's dialogue. 10/10 would cry again.
> 
> If you like this garbage, I made a tumblr for it: ooc-x-reader.tumblr.com


End file.
